edfandomcom-20200215-history
Gimme, Gimme Never Ed
"Gimme Gimme Never Ed" is the 15th episode of Season 3 and the 67th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds build crazy rides to impress Plank for money. Plot Once again, Eddy has come up with a new scam. His idea? A surf school. Jimmy is first in line to try it out, and Edd is willing to teach the fearful child; unfortunately, Jimmy is more prone to wavering between bravado and fear. He is eventually completely sold on the idea by Eddy, and willing to submit to a trial on the waves. Ed then decides to provide it by leaping into the kiddie pool, and thus wrecks the scam by knocking all the water out of the pool. The scam is over, but Jonny has arrived. He notes that the Eds have all kinds of fun, and said that Plank would love a ride, mentioning that Plank spent all of his allowance on the rollercoaster when they went to an amusement park once. At this, Eddy's ears perk up, and he decides to give Plank a ride. Eddy hurls Plank through the air, but Jonny says that Plank won't pay for kiddie rides. Eddy is somewhat upset, but decides to set up a ride for the hunk of termite food. Enter the Bumper Cars. Edd has built a ride to thrill Plank in the middle of the Lane, and Plank will get to bump all three boys for a measly quarter. Jonny pays, and Eddy makes a few board jokes, only to learn that Plank does not take kindly to these, smashing the cars to pieces. Once the ride is over, however, Jonny states that Plank thought it was pretty boring and babyish. This angers Eddy, but Eddy soon comes up with a way to squeeze a bit more money out of Plank: the Log of No Return. Set in the construction site, this is guaranteed to give Plank a thrill, as the wood will soar through the air above a log infested with angry, hungry termites. This ride will cost 50 cents. Jonny initially refuses, but Plank soon guilts him into paying, and Jonny drops two quarters into Eddy's greedy hands. Ed then lines Plank up for the ride, and at this point Jonny has second thoughts, as he realizes he might lose his friend forever. He's too late, however; Ed launches Plank forward, and he flies over the termites before dropping down, down, down towards the middle of the log. At this point, one of Edd's safety precautions kicks in, and a parachute strapped to Plank's back unfolds. Plank floats off into a tree, and Jonny yells at him to get down. While Eddy is unperturbed, Edd feels guilty about this, and Eddy is convinced to get in the tree with his friends so they can get Plank back. The trio almost reach Plank when the jar of termites Ed has been carrying around falls out of his jacket pocket and devours the tree. Plank floats free, but the Eds fall into the creek. Jonny chases his friend across the river as the Eds float downstream, eventually going down a waterfall. When the Eds finally hit dry land, who else is there but Jonny? Plank wants another ride. Eddy refuses initially, but soon learns that Plank, in all his craziness, will pay a whole dollar. This commission is, much to Edd's chagrin, enough for another ride to be constructed, and after some time and much effort Edd develops a rollercoaster called Requiem for a Whiplash. Winding down a severely steep hill, this is surely going to cure Plank of his lust for thrills for a while. At this point, Plank offers a new, crazy deal: five dollars if the Eds ride with him. Eddy grabs his friends and leaps into the shopping cart, ready to ride with Plank, but soon finds that Plank has turned the tables, as Plank falls onto the board keeping the cart in place. The Eds start to ride down the hill uncontrollably as Jonny and Plank watch gleefully. When they come to the end, they relax, until Edd hears a ticking and remembers the surprise he came up with for Plank. The alarm rings, and the Eds are sent skyrocketing. As they are shot upward, the quarters fall out of Eddy's pocket and are caught by Jonny, who calls after him that he owes Plank a buck for the ride. Memorable Quotes *'Jonny': "You guys have more fun than a barrel of monkeys! What's that, Plank? You wanna surf too? Why, you'd swell up bigger than a breadbox!" Eddy: "Well, step right up to Ed's Surf–" Ed upside down in the kiddie pool with the fake soda vending machine still on him Ed: "Are we having fun yet?" laughs Eddy: "Oh, you'll have fun...HEALING AFTER I GET THROUGH–" interrupts Eddy by putting Plank in front of his face Jonny: "Too bad! Plank was just aching to try a new ride!" ---- *'Edd': to get wet again "I object! My skin is still pruned from that surf school fiasco!" Eddy: "Ed..." Edd out of the way "Who are we to deny Plank a thrill ride of a life time?" Plank to Ed "Let's get to work! Who says money can't buy happiness?" Ed: Plank "Hello, my name is Ed." out his ear and puts his ear on Plank Edd: "Save your energy, Ed. We have lumber to filch." continues his attempt to hear Plank as Double D passes by. ---- *'Jonny': "Now get in there and bump them!" Eddy: fake fear in his voice "Plank's gonna bump us? Oh no! He's gonna bump us!" laughs "What's he gonna do, 'board' us to death?"'' again'' "Oh look, I'm scared stiff! Stiff as a board!" into the shape of a board Ed: laughing "Board jokes are funny!" ---- *'Edd': losing his temper but biting his tongue instead "Oooohhhh…darn it!" Jonny to get Plank Ed: "Double D almost said a bad word, Eddy!" Double D Eddy: "HOLD ON A SECOND! What about the candy store?! I got 75 cents here, where ya going?!" ---- *'Ed': Eddy "Don't go Eddy! Plank needs us." Jonny: "Plank says who needs that nag-headed, no neck, chicken-livered geek anyway." Eddy: outraged "That's it! I've had it with that stick's mouth!" Ed and Edd up the tree Edd: "But Eddy, he's so high up." Eddy: to push Ed and Edd "Shut up and climb!" ---- *'Ed': "This is my lucky potato, Plank, it will serve you well! Here you go!" ---- *'Ed': downhill in the shopping cart and oblivious to danger "Let's sing a song!" Trivia *'Goofs': **When Ed, Edd and Eddy are up in the tree with Plank, he seems to be touching the tree when the termites are eating it. Considering that Plank is wood like the tree trunk, wouldn't he have been eaten as well? **When the Eds are riding down the track with the shopping cart, the wheels fall off, and the raw metal ends create sparks. In real life, sparks can't be created on wood unless the wood is on fire. **When Eddy drops his money, six quarters fall to the ground, but Jonny only gave Eddy 75 cents, which is three quarters. It's possible that Jonny paid for the ride, but Requiem for a Whiplash costs a dollar, so there should have been 7 quarters. Of course, it's possible that one of Eddy's quarters didn't fall out of his pants. *Edd says that it was Plank who nearly got the Eds killed, but it was actually Ed's termite jar that fell, released the termites that ate the tree, and dropped them into the stream to fall down the waterfall. Then again, Plank did put them in that position. *6th time Rolf doesn't appear. *9th time Kevin doesn't appear. *14th time Nazz doesn't appear. *7th time Sarah doesn't appear. *49th time the Kanker Sisters don't appear. *Jimmy only makes a small appearance at the beginning of the episode. *This is the second episode to not contain any of the female characters. Other episodes that female characters don't appear in include "Button Yer Ed", "The Luck of the Ed," and "Sorry, Wrong Ed." *While flying down the roller coaster, Ed can be heard saying, "Let's sing a song!" He first said this in the episode "Dim Lit Ed." It was used again in the movie. *The saying "Gimme Gimme Never Gets," which is what the title of the episode is referencing, was used by Sarah previously in "Ed, Ed and Away." *Plank was able to move a little when he was near the ride but Jonny wasn't. He also fell over by himself. This complicates the mystery of Plank's nature. *The name of the roller coaster ride Plank was supposed to ride on, Requiem for a Whiplash, may be a reference to the movie Requiem for a Dream. *This is the first time an episode had multiple scams in the whole episode. The second time was "Once Bitten, Twice Ed." *In the title card of this episode, there's a(n) red/orange shirt on there that looks like Double D's. *This episode mainly focuses on the Eds and Jonny. Interestingly, Jonny has more (genial) appearances with the Eds than any of the other kids. *5 bucks is the most money that anyone has ever offered the Eds. *The price of the scams for Plank doubles each time he wants another ride, going from 25 cents to 50 cents, then from 50 cents to a dollar (100 cents). *It is learned here that Plank gets an allowance. *It is revealed in this episode that Ed had a lucky potato. This could explain his occasional comments regarding sacks of potatoes. *Ed's fear of heights is seen in this episode for the second time. It was first seen in "Virt-Ed-Go" and the third time was in the Big Picture Show. **However, in an earlier episode (before "Virt-Ed-Go") he was seen being able to climb a tree without any fear at that point. Also, in the later episode "They Call Him Mr. Ed," Ed built an elevator that went all the way to the moon. *If you look closely on the Log of No Return ride sign, you can see a copyright symbol with Eddy's name next to it. This is the first and only scam that has a copyright by Eddy in the series. *Jonny states that Plank rode a roller-coaster 119 times in a row. Coincidentally, this is the same number of nickels that Charlie Brown of Peanuts has given to Lucy for psychiatry at her booth. This number may have been chosen to reference the influential comic. *The Cul-de-Sac makes a minor appearance in this episode. It can be seen in an aerial view when the Eds and Jonny are at the start of Requiem for a Whiplash. Gallery Ed's-surfing-jpg.jpg|Eddy as a lifeguard and Ed as a soda machine. Crazy Eddy.jpg|Eddy mocking Jonny's abnormal habits Eddy Dollar.jpg|"PLANK GETS AN ALLOWANCE!?" Eddy-Plank-Mocking.jpg|"Oh look, I'm scared stiff, stiff as a board!" Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-09h22m54s147.png|"What? Jealous you can't come up with a board joke?" jonny and plank.jpg|Plank says "Bumper cars are for chickens and whoever thought that up should have their brain lacquered." Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-09h15m35s113.png|Now I'm really wondering what they've got over there. Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-09h16m37s213.png|Log of No Return with Eddy's copyright. Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-09h15m22s244.png|Termites! fgdsfsd.jpg|The Eds falling off a waterfall. Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-09h20m23s180.png|The "Point Of No Return". LuckyPotato.png|Ed holds up his "Lucky Potato". sparks.png|"Look at the sparks, Plank." faster.png|"Faster, pussycat! Faster! The_Ride.jpg|Edd is just hoping Ed doesn't wet himself in this position. Edd and Jimmy surffing..PNG|Edd and Jimmy "surfing". Video See Also *Bumper Cars *Log of No Return *Requiem for a Whiplash Category:Episodes Category:Season 3